


We none of us do

by sternflammenden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternflammenden/pseuds/sternflammenden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gotexchange-mod.livejournal.com/829.html">got_exchange</a> comment fic meme.</p><p>Theon and Jeyne have a moment together after Ramsay and Jeyne's bedding.  Contains spoilers for ADWD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We none of us do

He slept on the floor that night, in a crumpled heap outside of his master’s bedchamber. He hadn’t the strength to make his way downstairs to lie with the dogs after what had transpired earlier. Ramsay’s voice was still in his ear, cajoling and threatening him, and the memory of the forced act was enough to make him retch. If he had food enough in his stomach, he knew that he would, despite the consequences for befouling the hall.

His lord’s wedding night had gone as planned. After having his way with his new bride, Ramsay had stalked out of the room, calling out crudities to his boys, and as he descended, he was met by their raucous shouts of approval. Reek had crouched low, hands pressed to his ears, but he could still hear their vulgarities, and underneath, Lady Bolton’s slow monotonous weeping.

She had not stopped crying. By his reckoning, an hour must have passed, and the carousing from below showed no signs of stopping. Perhaps it would be safe. Perhaps it would be worth the risk, if he were caught. He painstakingly straightened himself, joints cracking, muscles protesting, and slowly pushed open the door.

Jeyne lay in a heap on the bed, buried under the mishmash of furs, her hands pressed to her face. She wore nothing, and he could see the various tokens of her new husband’s affections, stark red and purple against the paleness of her skin.

“Go away,” she moaned, thinking that he was the maid. “Leave me.”

Reek did not answer, but creeped toward the bed. He bent close, knowing that his stench would likely repulse her, but afraid to venture more than a whisper. “I’m sorry,” he said, the words awkward and bald.

She uncovered her face and looked at him. Her eyes were large in her thin face. “Don’t be,” she said, her voice equally hushed, raw from weeping. “You’ve done nothing. I know…I know that you didn’t want to…” But she was unable to continue and fresh tears welled in her eyes.

He felt a sudden flash of anger. It was so alien to his existence that he felt a sudden nausea. Tentatively, he stroked her hair with a ruined hand, and was almost shocked when Jeyne did not pull away in disgust or fear. “You didn’t deserve it.” The words were out before he could stop himself, and it felt like a betrayal. He knew that the consequences would be dire if his master overheard such disloyalty, and if he saw Reek’s hands on his property…

She nodded then, and responded, “We none of us do.”

He sat heavily on the edge of the bed, and let go her hair, but Jeyne stayed his hand. She clasped it in hers, unmarred and now untrembling, and they stayed that way for hours.


End file.
